Apollo 13
Apollo 13 is a UK VHS release by Universal and CIC on 7th October 1996. It got re-released by Universal on 8th April 2002. Description Cast * Tom Hanks as Apollo 13 Commander Jim Lovell: Jim Lovell stated that before his book Lost Moon was even written, the movie rights were being shopped to potential buyers and that his first reaction was that Kevin Costner would be a good choice to play him. However, by the time Howard acquired the director's position, Costner's name never came up in serious discussion, and Hanks had already been interested in doing a film based on Apollo 13. When Hanks' representative informed him that a script was being passed around, he had the script sent to him. John Travolta was initially offered the role of Lovell, but declined. * Kevin Bacon as Apollo 13 backup Command Module Pilot Jack Swigert * Bill Paxton as Apollo 13 Lunar Module Pilot Fred Haise * Gary Sinise as Apollo 13 prime Command Module Pilot Ken Mattingly: Sinise was invited by Howard to read for any of the characters, and chose Mattingly. * Ed Harris as White Team Flight Director Gene Kranz: Harris described the film as "cramming for a final exam." Harris described Gene Kranz as "corny and like a dinosaur", but respected by the crew. Apollo 13 would be Harris' second space travel-themed movie; he had starred as pioneering astronaut John Glenn in 1983's The Right Stuff. * Kathleen Quinlan as Marilyn Gerlach Lovell, Jim's wife * Chris Ellis as Director of Flight Crew Operations Deke Slayton * Joe Spano as "NASA Director", a composite character loosely based on Chris Kraft * Marc McClure as Black Team Flight Director Glynn Lunney * Clint Howard as White Team Electrical, Environmental and Consumables Manager (EECOM) Sy Liebergot * Ray McKinnon as White Team Flight Dynamics Officer Jerry Bostick * Todd Louiso as White Team Flight Activities Officer * Loren Dean as EECOM John Aaron * Jim Meskimen as White Team Telemetry, Electrical, EVA Mobility Unit Officer (TELMU) * Xander Berkeley as "Henry Hurt", a fictional NASA Office of Public Affairs staff member * David Andrews as Apollo 12 Commander Pete Conrad * Christian Clemenson as Flight Surgeon Dr. Charles Berry * Ben Marley as Apollo 13 backup Commander John Young * Brett Cullen as Capsule Communicator (CAPCOM) 1 * Ned Vaughn as CAPCOM 2 * Tracy Reiner as Haise's wife Mary * Mark Wheeler as Neil Armstrong Apollo 11 Commander * Larry Williams as Buzz Aldrin Apollo 11 Lunar Module Pilot * Mary Kate Schellhardt as Lovell's older daughter Barbara * Max Elliott Slade as Lovell's older son James (Jay), who attended military school at the time of the flight * Emily Ann Lloyd as Lovell's younger daughter Susan * Miko Hughes as Lovell's younger son Jeffrey The real Jim Lovell appears as captain of the recovery ship USS Iwo Jima; Howard had intended to make him an admiral, but Lovell himself, having retired as a captain, chose to appear in his actual rank. Horror film director Roger Corman, a mentor of Howard, appears as a congressman being given a VIP tour by Lovell of the Vehicle Assembly Building, as it had become something of a tradition for Corman to make a cameo appearance in his protégés' films. The real Marilyn Lovell appeared among the spectators during the launch sequence. CBS News anchor Walter Cronkite appears in archive news footage and can be heard in newly recorded announcements, some of which he edited himself to sound more authentic. In addition to his brother, Clint Howard, several other members of Ron Howard's family appear in the movie: * Rance Howard (his father) appears as the Lovell family minister. * Jean Speegle Howard (his mother) appears as Lovell's mother Blanch. * Cheryl Howard (his wife) and Bryce Dallas Howard (his daughter) appear as uncredited background performers in the scene where the astronauts wave goodbye to their families. Brad Pitt was offered a role in the film, but turned it down to star in Se7en. Reportedly, the real Pete Conrad expressed interest in appearing in the film. Jeffrey Kluger appears as a television reporter. Credits Trailers and info Rental 1996 Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (CIC Video) # The Paper # The Housesitter # Backdraft # Far and Away # Apollo 13 soundtrack (On CD and Cassette) # Sgt. Bilko Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Drama Videos by Universal Category:BBFC PG Category:Apollo 13 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:United States low pitch tone releases